La Verdad Sobre la Luna
by Spring Heart original
Summary: Todos han escuchado la historia sobre porque la princesa Luna se convirtió en Nightmare Moon, pero no te han contado la historia completa. Todo comenzó cuando Celestia y Luna eran una potrancas...


**Galaxia y Dark no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a otros autores.**

Todo comenzó cuando eran pequeñas...

- Hermana, ya deberíamos levantar el sol. Debería estar amaneciendo- sugirió una pequeña alicornio de color blanco con cabello de colores llamada Celestia.

- Celestia, sabes que no me gusta hacer eso, ¿porque tú no lo haces sola, ya que te gusta tanto?- respondió otra alicornio de color azul con cabello celeste azulado con una mancha negra en su flanco llamada Luna.

- Pero, Luna, mamá dijo que...

- Celestia, porfavor, déjame dormir- se quejó Luna tapándose la cara con su sabana.

- *suspiro* Luna- murmuró Celestia dejando el cuarto de ella y su hermana. - Lo siento hermana se lo tendré que decir a mamá. Es por tu bien.

La pequeña princesa Celestia salió al balcón más alto del castillo, respiró profundo y, con toda sus fuerzas, su cuerno se iluminó y salían chispas.- Hubiera sido más fácil si Luna me hubiera ayudado- pensó Celestia. Entonces la pequeña alicornio empezó a elevarse con ayuda de sus alas y por detrás de las montañas apareció, lentamente, el sol. Celestia empezó a volar cada vez más alto elevando, al mismo tiempo, al sol hasta su posición. Terminó exhausta, pero luego se acordó que no había bajado la luna. Su madre siempre les había dicho que cuando alzaran un astro, tenían primero que bajar el que ya estaba arriba.

- Ay no, otra vez me olvidé de bajar la luna.- dijo frustrada Celestia. Empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Entonces de la nada la luna empezó a descender. La pequeña alicornio se quedó atónita al ver lo que pasaba, porque ella no lo estaba haciendo.

- No llores, querida, todos se equivocan alguna vez.- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Celestia volteó y vio a una alicornio adulta de color blanco con melena azul brillante, cola naranja y en la punta azul brillante, alas naranjas que parecían fuego y su cutiemark era un sol rodeado en espiral por estrellas, llevaba una corona, un collar y cascos del color de su melena.

- Mamá, perdón, me olvidé de bajar la luna, soy una tonta. No me merezco ser princesa y Equestria no se merece una princesa tan tonta como yo.

- No digas eso, tu eres y siempre serás la princesa más maravillosa que exista.- dijo Galaxia, la madre de Celestia y Luna. - Aún estás aprendiendo, además tu hermana... a propósito ¿dónde está ella?

- Ella... ella... ella está en el cuarto. Dijo que no le gustaba hacer este trabajo y se quedó.- contestó Celestia secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Eso dijo?... Bueno, anda a desayunar si quieres ver a papá antes de que se vaya a dormir.

Celestia asintió y se fue volando hacia la sala principal, en cambio Galaxia se dirigió a la habitación de las potrancas. En el cuarto encontró a Luna jugando a las muñecas.

- Mami, hola...- saludó nerviosamente Luna.

- Buenos días Luna. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tu hermana a levantar el sol y bajar la luna?

- Si, justo estaba saliendo para allá.

- Llegas tarde, Luna.

- Lo siento, yo...

- Hay que hablar, pequeña. Sentémonos en tu cama.- dijo Galaxia sentándose junto a Luna en una cama azul con una luna y estrellas bordadas con tela plateada.

- Celestia me dijo que a ti no te gusta hacer el trabajo que les mandé a hacer. ¿Es cierto?

- Bueno, yo... Sí, es cierto, no me gusta.

- ¿Porque no?

- Es porque Celestia nunca me deja ser el sol, dice que por ser la hermana mayor ella debe ser el sol y yo la luna.

- ¿Porque no te gusta ser la luna?

- Es que la luna es muy aburrida, es pequeña y no brilla mucho, en cambio el sol es grande y es lo que más ilumina.

- La luna es muy linda. Aunque sea pequeña y no muy brillante, es muy importante. Pues sin ella a las justas podríamos ver cuando oscurece. La luna es muy importante.

- Bueno, tienes razón.

- Sé que la tengo. - Galaxia abrasa a Luna- ¿Ahora si vas a hacer tu deber?

- Sí, mamá. Lo haré.


End file.
